


Survivors

by VampirePaladin



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two senshi survived a devastating battle between Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhynixCaskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/gifts).



There was darkness. It wasn’t the darkness of pain or death, but the darkness of night. There was little life left on this planet. This was all just collateral damage from the battle between Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Chaos. The bodies of Sailor Senshi, twisted and broken, littered the ground like weeds.

Sailor Pluto’s left leg was almost useless. She didn’t like to look down at it. The wounds were ugly. Instead she focused on using her staff to limp forward. She could hear running water. That was her goal.

As she moved closer she heard another noise buried under the giggle of the water. It was the soft stifled sobs of someone who is trying not to cry. Pluto looked at the creek ahead of her longingly before she changed directions and headed toward the sobbing.

“Hello is anyone there?” she called out.

“Y-Yes, I’m alive.”

Pluto moved through the scorched corpses of a once mighty forest. There was a person on the ground, a grey piece of wood embedded in the torso. Something about the body was familiar, but it wasn’t until she was almost on top of her that Sailor Pluto recognized them.

“Yaten?”

“Who?”

Sailor Pluto shook her head, “I’m sorry, Sailor Star Healer. I knew you in a different incarnation. I’m Sailor Pluto.” Sailor Pluto was extremely long lived for a Sailor Senshi. More than once she had encountered the same soldier in different lives.

“Help me.”

Pluto let herself fall next to Healer’s side. She winced as pain shot up her leg. With hands and eyes she probed at Healer’s wounds.

“It looks bad. I don’t want to pull the wood out. It might be the only thing between life and bleeding to death. Can you walk?”

“I’ll try.”

They climbed to their feet, leaning on each other and Pluto’s staff for support. With arms around each other they limped along to the creek. A five minute walk took twenty minutes. Each step was a minor victory over pain and their bodies.

They sunk into the cool water. Small fish swam about the intruders, a small sign that there was still some life on this charred planet. Pluto hissed as her leg was covered in water. Healer didn’t make a sound, but it wasn’t for lack of pain.

“We need to get off this planet,” Healer said.

“And go where? Most of the galaxy is like this. Cosmos and Chaos care more about battling each other than they do about what is destroyed in their fighting.”

“There has to be somewhere.”

“Castle Charon might still be standing.”

“Where is it?”

“In orbit around Sol.”

“That’s pretty far to teleport.”

“You’re one of the three shooting stars. Teleporting like that should be a cinch for you, even like this.”

“Of course it is, but I was talking about you.”

Pluto smiled, “I can make it.”

They grasped each other’s hands and concentrated their powers on a Sailor Teleport. The power flickered and flashed, but it carried the two.

 

It was quiet in the days after the battle. Sailor Cosmos had disappeared and Sailor Chaos was silent. Pluto and Healer slowly recovered in Castle Charon. The medical bay was automatic.

Healer sat on a plush red chair, starring out of a large window. She could hear Pluto approaching. Pluto sunk into another chair, putting her cane aside. Healer tried not to look at the artificial leg that had replaced Pluto’s left leg.

“Are you looking for Kinmoku?”

“No, it is right there,” Healer said as she pointed toward a particular cluster of stars.

“I bet you are looking forward to going back after you heal.”

“There is nothing left to go back to.”

“Earth doesn’t have any life anymore either.”

 

The peaceful days stretched into weeks, months and then a year. Pluto could move almost as well as she could before the battle. Healer was almost as good as new. They always referred to each other by their Sailor title. Pluto couldn’t remember hers and Healer refused to say her name. 

Sailor Chaos and Sailor Cosmos did not call out for recruits to fight in their newest personal war. In fact the universe was quiet. The parts that weren’t dying were trying to heal themselves. Even if they did call for recruits there were few that would answer that call. Every team of Sailor Senshi had lost members, most teams were wiped out with only one or two survivors.

With no one left to protect or defend, Pluto and Healer remained in Castle Charon. It would be hundreds, if not thousands, of years before there would be life again on either of their worlds.

“Healer, would you return to Kinmoku if you could and there were people living on it.”

“Of course I would. I miss my family and friends.”

“No, you’re family and friends wouldn’t be there.”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“I can send you to another point in Kinmoku’s history.”

“Time travel is forbidden.”

“I know. My primary duty is to guard the Gates of Space-Time.”

Healer stared at Pluto. “You could have stopped this from happening.”

“No, it is forbidden to change history. I couldn’t have changed this no matter how much I wanted to.”

“You could’ve done something if you really wanted to!”

“No, Healer, there was nothing I could do! I could see all of this, how it would play out, how it would end and I could do nothing about it. I had to go knowing some of my friends were with Sailor Chaos and others with Sailor Cosmos. I had to know for years ahead of time that Uranus and Neptune would die by each other’s hands. I knew that Saturn would die to in a futile attempt to stop the fighting.” Pluto let everything out. Her voice was going from calm to almost hysterical. It hurt to think about just how much she knew.

Healer grasped Pluto’s hand in both of hers. She didn’t say anything. Pluto spun around and clung to the other senshi. After all these years she finally broke down and cried, letting everything she had been holding in for all these decades. Healer stroked Pluto’s hair and held her.


End file.
